The Missionary Position
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: The Missionary Position 9x20. Tiva fluff,one shot.Review please.


The new episode that aired tonight April 10th 2012, didn't impress me to say the least. I expected more out of it I guess. It could have been more thrilling. They could have included more story telling of how Ziva used to be when she was younger. Ziva's mentor only talked about one story about Ziva and there could have been more to talk about. Oh and they could have included more mentoring from Ziva's friend. They could of had Ziva's friend give her more advice…What I'm trying to say is like they could of had Ziva and her friend catch up on stuff, not what her friend was involved in. They should've included Tivaness too, they had too much Gibbs/Dr. Ryan-ness in it. You know? I don't know, that's just my opinion. Other than all of that, I have give it either a 3 or 4 out of 5. But I'm writing a fic to where there was tivaness in the episode. Sorry for all the 'should of/could of's' in this paragraph. Hope you like, and if you do, review please.

* * *

The Missionary Position 9x20:

"So tell me Monique, what was Ziva like when she was younger?" Tony asks as Ziva, Monique, and Maria sat in the living room of their hotel.

Monique grins in thought, "She was more different. She told me everything, she would give her opinion to anyone who would ask, she was very open." Monique says looking straight into Ziva's eyes.

"You have to be kidding me. Why tell Tony this of all things?" Ziva says with a chuckle.

"Why? What's so wrong with me telling this to your pretty good looking partner?" Monique says with sarcasm in her voice glancing at Tony.

"I'm going to use this against you agent David." Tony looks over at Ziva giving her a wink.

"See! That's exactly what I was going to say. He's going to use this against me for the rest of my life." Ziva says laughing.

"Promise me, you won't use this against her Tony. She can kill you with a paper clip 18 different ways." Monique says to Tony punching his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, he already knows that Monique. I tried that threat on him too many times. " Ziva smirks getting up to go the kitchen to get a drink.

As Ziva walks away Tony glances at her butt for a second. Monique notices his glance.

Ziva turns to see Tony and Monique about to have a conversation.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Ziva asks.

"Nah. We're good. Thanks though. Tony says back.

"So Tony, you got the hots for your partner?" Monique whispers so that Ziva won't hear.

"What? No. I don't know what you're talking about. Ziva and I, we are just partners. Nothing more." Tony claims shaking his head.

"Alright. Whatever you say agent DiNozzo. Just uh, chase after her. Before it's too late. I can see it within you and I can see it within her too." Monique calmly says back.

"You can? I didn't think it was that obvious…" Tony says nervously.

"Something happened. I can tell between your body language when you're around each other. Don't let her get away. She needs a man like you, she deserves you." Monique says patting his chest lightly with her right hand.

Monique gets up to go help Ziva in the kitchen and get everyone's drinks.

Tony gets lost in his own thought.

Monique and Ziva come back to the living room bringing the drinks.

"I think we should act like kids for once and play an old game, you know to keep things off our minds?" Monique asks with some enthusiasm.

"I think that's a great idea! But it depends on the game." Tony says with excitement looking at everyone.

"Of course you do Tony. You are a kid as I recall." Ziva says jokingly.

"Well what kind of game would you want to play…?" Maria finally speaks up after not talking much throughout the day, (the navy commander with them).

"Uh. How about spin the bottle..? That's fun..." Tony suggests lifting his left eyebrow.

"Tony. There's three girls and only one guy. I don't think that would end too well..." Ziva says very nervously.

"Well. We could see how things turn out. If that's alright with you three? Tony says.

"Yeah. That's fine. Something different and it could be fun too." Maria says with a smile.

"We could use a glass cup since we don't have a bottle. I'll go get it." Ziva says walking away to the kitchen and quickly comes back.

"We need rules. For us girls, if it doesn't land on Tony it's only a high five or kiss on the cheek. K?" Maria says seriously.

"Ah. Come on! That takes the fun out of it!"Tony whines.

"Whatever. We're doing it like that. Deal with it Tony." Ziva says.

"I pick Tony to spin first." Monique with a smile.

"Okay..." Tony says then spins the cup. Funny enough it lands on Ziva.

Tony and Ziva look up into each others eyes. Ziva gasps.

"We'll need to talk this through before we do anything." Ziva says.

Monique looks at the two agents with a look of confusement.

Ziva grabs Tony's arm and pulls him out onto the balcony and shuts the door.

"I...I uh I don't want to kiss you on a dare." Ziva says nervously and quickly.

"Me either." Tony says putting his hands in his pockets.

"Does this mean we both want to kiss each other, though?" Ziva asks looking into Tony's eyes.

"Yeah. Well I mean since we do want to kiss each other, it's not about the dare of it anymore right?" Tony asks calmly.

"I guess." Ziva says.

Monique and Maria go over to the balcony door and hide. Watching to see what happens. Tony and Ziva don't notice them.

Ziva walks closer to Tony going on her tippy toes. Tony takes his hands out of his pockets and puts them on the back of Ziva's head. He shrinks down a little able to reach her lips. They both lean in. It's a sweet peck on the lips. They back away.

Ziva touches her lips with her index finger. Remembering the touch of his lips. Tony watches. He smiles down at her then he pulls her toward him again. They lean in once again and this kiss becomes a mini make out session which ends after a minute.

Monique and Maria open the door running onto the balcony screaming with excitement and clapping.

Tony and Ziva both still holding on to each other look over to them and smile.

"I told you she deserves you Tony. Glad to know you took my advice." Monique says smiling looking at the both of them.

"What? Is that what you two were talking about when I was getting the drinks earlier?" Ziva asks with enthusiasm.

"Uh. Yeah. Funny thing is she caught me checking out your butt." Tony says with a chuckle.

"My butt is pretty good looking, am I right?" Ziva says jokingly. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then whispers in his ear telling him they need to talk when they get back home. He nods in agreement.

* * *

I know... kind of lame, right? Oh well. Sorry for any mistakes. Review please.


End file.
